Bad Wolf Tyler
by Ishipit24
Summary: The daughter of a certain companion bumps into a certain lanky man with sticky-uppy hair. She wants to travel with him, and will do anything to do so, even if it means sneaking onto the TARDIS. Her adventure is definitely one-of-a-kind, just like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- I'm never good at beginnings of stories. It gets better, I promise**

* * *

It starts for me like any normal day, the same boring routine. Wake up, walk to the shop I work at, then walk back home. As I take the final step from my flat, I push my earbuds into my ears and press play. Before I can even move to go to work, someone bumps into me, almost knocking me off-balance. I turn to yell at them, when I'm faced with a man I know far too well. I stare wide eyed at the man.

"Y-you're the Doctor!" I manage to stutter out.

"Yes, that's me. Hello," he replies cheerfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do. Normal, human stuff." He starts to walk down the sidewalk.

"You've got to spare a minute to talk. You should have all the time in the world, being a Time Lord." He stops dead in his tracks and turns around. He slowly takes step after step to reach me again.

"How did you know that?" He asks quietly, his sad lonely eyes searching mine.

"Oh, right. Mum said that's not how it worked. Speaking of my mum, she brought me up on the stories of your adventures with her." He looks in my eyes still, puzzled.

"Who's your mum? I've never met you before in my life, and _that's_ saying something." I take a deep breath before exhaling.

"Ever heard of a girl called Rose Tyler?"

He stands for a moment, eyes wide.

"How... how did you switch to this universe without ripping a whole in the fabric of space?" I smile at him knowingly.

"You'll find out. Weren't you doing stuff?" He snaps back to attention.

"Right. Now follow me, if you're up to it." He starts to walk away again. I rush after him, taking two steps for every one of his, making up for our height difference. He leads me to his blue box, the TARDIS mum had called it. It looked so small on the outside, but when I passed through the door, the inside was huge.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I exclaim.

"I love it when people say that. So, anywhere in the universe at anytime. Where do you want to start?"

"Just wherever you are needed most." He presses some buttons and pulls some levers, setting a course. I sit down and relax, feeling the energy of the Time Vortex soothing me.

"How are you doing that?" He asks as I snap open my eyes. "You were seeping regeneration energy, how were you-?"

"I've always been able to do that. My mum said it was from something called a Time Vortex." His eyes widen. "She also said something about a kiss and a bad wolf. Whatever did you do on your travels?" He doesn't respond, but pulls out a stethoscope.

"What are you?" He asks himself, putting the end to my chest. He holds it on both sides, surprised when he goes over to my right. He waits a few moments before retracting the device and sitting down next to me. "Whatever you are, you're part Time Lord. You have two hearts, only Time Lords have two hearts. How did you get here from the other dimension?"

"Through a doorway my mum set up. She told me to get a job and find you. I've only been here for five days, I didn't know you would show up so fast."

"Where's the doorway?" He asks, running over to the console.

"Torchwood," I respond, earning a laugh from the Doctor.

"Bloody brilliant your mum is! The last door was closed there, and she must have figured how to open it again without tearing everything apart." He pulls multiple levers and presses many buttons before he stops, having landed us at our destination. We step out of the TARDIS and into the ruins that was the building they called Torchwood. A few feet from where we landed, a large white wall with a single opening sits.

"Mum?" I call through the opening. "I've found him." A few seconds pass before she appears, her blonde hair wild.

"It's about damn time," she tells me, smiling as I roll my eyes. "Where was he?"

"Bumped into him on the street." She starts laughing.

"Oh, Doctor. You're loosing your finesse," she jokes.

"I am not!" He yells defensively, smiling.

"Well, are you coming over or not?" She asks. I look over to the Doctor before stepping through, hugging my mum in the process.

"Oh, I've missed you," I tell her, letting go.

"I've missed you too. Anything fun besides finding him?"

"It's been five days, mum. Nothing really exciting can happen in five days."

"Lots of things can happen in five days," the Doctor explains, finally stepping through. "I've seen worlds built, war break, and civilizations fall, in a day. Five days is a lifetime."

"Rose! There's an unknown life source in that room!" A voice calls from the hall. My dad runs through, gasping for breath. "Rose-"

"Dad!" I exclaim, running for him. He opens his arms and smiles, wrapping me in a big hug.

"Hey, kid." He finally looks up. "Doctor."

"Doctor," he says in return, nodding. "How's the human life treating you?"

"Good, I'm a dad. Remember when we were a dad?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Okay, so this is depressing. Who wants tea?" I ask, heading for the door. "Don't talk bad about me while I'm gone!"

"No promises!" Dad calls back, laughing. I quickly run and make the tea, grabbing a couple of biscuits from the counter.

When I run back, carefully, both mum's and the Doctor's backs are to the door, so they don't see me enter. I'm about to call out so they know I'm here, but the Doctor speaks first.

"I don't know what she is, is she human? Time Lord? It's annoying not knowing things, I know how you feel now."

"Nice confidence booster there, Doctor," Mum says, laughing.

"You know what I meant." He joins her in laughter until they both fall into silence.

"I like to think she's human. We've done all the tests, looked at the anatomy, but it doesn't add up," Mum states. "She's human, but has two hearts and possibly the ability to regenerate."

"She's a walking enigma," The Doctor finally decides.

"She's not even ours by birth, we found her on the doorstep with a note that said 'From one Sexy to another, hold onto her for me.' It didn't have a name, but I think your TARDIS is finally warming up to me. And I feel like she's supposed to go with you, Doctor. See the stars, find out who she is."

"Rose, I can't. Not with the way I lost you."

"She's a big girl, Doctor. She could handle you for a while, at least."

"No, Rose, what I'm saying is that it's too much to take in. Finding out you're a part of an ancient race, with only one other member of the species. If I could change anything, I would. But she's too precious to you, if I caused something to happen to her..."

"I trust you, Doctor. I think she'll be alright."

"She'll be traveling with me, there's no guarantee she will be safe."

"That's part of the adventure, isn't it?" He hesitates, sighing a few moments later.

"I'll think about it, but I don't even know her name. What is it?"

"Mackenzie Dona Tyler, at least on her birth record," Mum tells him.

"You didn't," he smiles.

"We did," she smiles with him. "Bad Wolf, in honor of us of course. Our first adventures."

"I'm so honored. What language is that, I'm a little fuzzy."

"It's Irish." They both smile at each other again. "When can I expect her home?"

"Rose, I didn't say she could come. I said I'd think about it, so for right now, it's still a no."

"Didn't you want to ask me first?" I ask, making them whip to look at me.

"Mackenzie! How long have you been standing there?" Mum asks me, slightly worried.

"Long enough, mum," I tell her. "Doctor, if you don't want to take me, go ahead and say so."

"I want you to go! I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I am almost an adult, I'm even a Time Lord for Christ's sake! Let me make my own decisions."

"You're not a Time Lord!" The Doctor exclaims, losing his temper. "I'm a Time Lord, and I know what it's like to be next to your own kind. You feel the bond, the connection, the loss. I feel nothing with you, so you're nothing compared to me!" He stands, seething, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Doctor," mum scolds him, but he just turns to her.

"Stay out of this Rose, you're just as human as she is." He turns to me again, but his gaze falters a bit. I wipe a teary eye and collect myself.

"The Doctor knows what's best. I guess I can't do anything right." I turn around to leave, but dad walks in at that moment.

"Did I miss something?" He asks cheerfully, but stays quiet as I walk away from him. I walk over to the portal and turn to look back at them.

"Be back later, mum, dad. See you around, Doctor." I take the last step through the doorway, setting the tray down next to it. Once the tray touches the floor, I sprint over to the TARDIS, closing the door firmly behind me. _I know running away won't solve my problems, but I'll be with the Doctor either way._

The TARDIS seems to hum with life, and I smile. I look around the console, admiring how many buttons and levers there are. My head whips up as I hear someone putting the key in the door. I run into the nearest door, shutting it just as the other door opens.

"Hello old girl," I hear the Doctor whisper happily, and I back slowly down the darkened hall. Figuring I'm far enough away from the Doctor, I turn and run, only stopping when a door blocks my path. Its swirling gold pattern seems to move as I reach for the handle, but there isn't one.

"How do I get through?" I ask myself, trying to pry it open with my bare hands. A sort of rolling sound comes from the hall behind me, so I turn and try to see what it was in the growing darkness. It stops a few inches from my foot, and I reach down to pick it up. It's a pen like object with a button close to the center. I press it, surprising myself as the tip lights up and a low whirring sound comes from it. I aim it at the door, and it opens almost immediately.

The light is blinding, making me shield my eyes. Eventually it dims, so I finally have the chance to see what's inside. It looks like a bedroom, with a bookshelf along one wall and a single bed in the corner. I cautiously walk in, checking to make sure I'm alone. The door slams behind me, making a slight clicking noise. _Great, I'm locked in._ I sit down on the edge of the bed, ready to settle in if I have to. A loud thunk comes from the opposite corner. I whip my head to see what it is, to see a large book plopped on the floor. Slowly getting up, I walk towards it. _The Sonic Screwdriver and Its Uses._

"This what you call light reading?" I ask the TARDIS, to which she hums in response. "I'll take that as a yes, then." I flip through the pages, carefully reading each one. After a while, another beam of bright light appears by the door, and I stand up quickly when I realize who it is.

"Doctor! I'm so sorry I'm intruding, I didn't-" I start.

"I am not the Doctor, I am a voice interface," it interrupts.

"What are you doing here?"

"When they clamp in place, hold on tight," it states, not answering the question. "They will form a ladder to bring you to safety." The beam swallows it up, leaving me alone once again.

"What does that mean?" I ask the empty room as the door changes before my eyes. Instead of plain metal, a solid wooden door sits in its spot. There's another click from it, and the handle turns itself. It immediately flings open, and I start racing down the hall. Without thinking of the consequences, I open the door to the console room quickly. The Doctor stands with his back to me.

"I don't want to go," The Doctor states before twirling around, finally spotting me. "What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to go," The Doctor states before twirling around, finally spotting me. "What!?"

"Hello," I state, wiggling my fingers in his direction. He moves to say something, but he gets distracted by his regeneration. The jets of energy shoot out of his hands, one hitting me square in the chest and knocking me over. I moan in pain on the metal floor, grabbing at the wound. I look down and see no blood, but what looks like dying gold embers spread over the area. It disappears quickly, leaving no trace. I look up and see a new man in place of the Doctor, looking himself over.

"Legs! I've still got legs, good. Arms, hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes: two. Nose... eh, I've had worse. Chin- blimey! Hair... I'm a girl! No, no! I'm not a girl. And still not ginger! There's something else, something important. I'm... I'm-I'm... Crashing!" He runs to the console and flips a couple levers. "Geronimo!" I stand up quickly, my head rushing with new memories. "Who are you?" He asks as the TARDIS starts shaking.

"I don't know!" I exclaim, smiling. "Isn't that great?"

"You look familiar.."

"Sorry, but there's more important things to do right now!" I cry, grabbing hold of the console. He does the same, dropping the subject completely.

"I don't know what's making the TARDIS go wibbly!" He shouts over to me.

"Your regeneration, you dumbo!" I yell back, flipping a switch and pulling a lever. "You blew up the steering!"

"It's not like I could help it!" He grabs his screwdriver and heads for the door, flinging it open.

"You could have tried!"

"Oi," he states, turning to me. "Watch where you're driving there, we almost hit Big Ben."

"Sorry, I'll do better next time!"

"Wait a minute, you're driving!"

"Yeah, and?"

"The TARDIS! You're driving my TARDIS."

"What, like it's hard?"

"No one can-"

"Hold on!" I interrupt, having to make a hard turn to avoid a building. I look over to see the Doctor's hands peeking out of the doorway.

"Help!" He cries, waving one hand to get my attention. I abandon the console and run to help, pulling him back on board. "Thanks, but now we've lost all hope of steering this thing back to safe sky. We're going to crash!"

"Not if I can help it," I say, determined. I run back to the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers, as many as necessary for a quick and easy landing. "Hold down that lever!" I command, holding down its twin on the opposite side of the console.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouts at me.

"Saving your ass." I reply as the whirring depleted and we came closer to a stop. "I'm good." At that exact moment, the TARDIS tips, launching us down the corridor. In the scramble of the surprise, I reach out and find a gravity boot attached to the floor.

"Ohh!" It finally dawns on me as to what the interface meant earlier. "Sorry!" I call to the Doctor. The only response is a splash, meaning he landed in the library's pool. I look up, seeing two more gravity boots within my reach. I reach for them, using the previous as a foothold. Slowly I climb, making it safely out. Once out, I flop on the ground, gasping for breath. Looking towards the sky, I notice a little girl standing a few feet away, looking surprised.

"Hello," I say cheerfully, jumping to my feet.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I don't know, but there's something I need to do right now that's more important." I get closer to the TARDIS, opening the phone compartment. I reach past it and search for the little button, pressing it when I find it. The phone slides away, revealing a large cool of rope. I unwind it, dropping it into the open doors.

"Thank you!" I hear faintly from the Doctor.

"You're welcome!" I yell back.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming up."

"Make me!"

"Cheeky! I'm going to keep you."

I smile to myself and turn to the little girl.

"Can I use your kitchen? All I want to do right now is bake something," I tell her, earning another confused look.

"Sure, I guess," she replies. I nod a thanks and run towards the house, laughing the whole way. I heat up the oven, and quickly make some cookie dough in less than a minute. I'm placing the ready pans in the oven when the Doctor and the girl come in.

"Hello again!" The Doctor says, smiling at me.

"Heya!" The little girl hands him an apple promptly. He takes a bite out of it, spitting it out almost immediately.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" He asks the girl.

"An apple," she replies, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Oh yeah._

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples."

"You should get that on a shirt," I comment, laughing. He shoots me a glare, and I shut up immediately.

"You just said you loved them," the girl says.

"No, no, what I meant was-" his mouth speeds off at a thousand miles a minute, neither the girl or I was able to understand his gibberish. I grab a cookie and shove it in his open mouth, startling him out of his monologue.

"Better?" I ask, knowing it worked.

"Your baking is fantastic, I'm definitely going to keep you," he says, his mouth still full of food.

"Do you still want an apple?" The girl asks, confused again.

"No, but now I know what I do need." He heads for the fridge, grabbing something from inside. He holds it up for us to see, and it makes me gag. "What? What's so wrong with fish fingers and custard?"

* * *

 **For anyone wondering what the hell just happened to her- She was hit with regeneration energy, making her human-time lord mix. Since she was** _ **born**_ **as a time lord-human mix, it basically just made her time lord-time lord-human. Kinda like the metacrisis, but balanced enough so she won't die. She also lost most (if not all) of her memories beforehand.**

 **Hope that clears things up a bit!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's so wrong with fish fingers and custard?"

"Don't get me started," I reply, sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of fresh biscuits. I munch on them as the girl eats a container of ice cream, and the Doctor has his 'creation'.

"So, what's your name then?" He finally asks the girl, drinking custard from his bowl.

"My name's Amelia Pond," she answers.

"Ooh, I like that name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. And what about you?" He looks at me, custard gracing his upper lip.

"I don't know," I reply simply, taking another biscuit off of the plate.

"Well then, what can I call you?"

"Jo." I say, after a moment of thought.

"Jo? Why Jo?" He asks.

"I don't know, it's simple."

"Why go so simple, you're renaming yourself! You have the power to choose whatever you want, and you choose Jo?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be called 'Dmitri, the Changer of Time and Conqueror of All' but I thought it was a bit much."

"So you're sticking with Jo?" He checks.

"I'm sticking with Jo. Sorry, and I can't take you seriously with that custard on your face."

"Are you here about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asks as the Doctor wipes his mouth.

"What about the crack in your wall?" He asks suddenly, startled.

"Let's use our context clues, there's a wall, and it has a crack in it."

"I know that," he says. "Does it scare you?"

"Yeah," Amelia admits.

"It's alright, the Doctor will help you," I tell her, smiling reassuringly to her.

"Are your mum and dad upstairs? Thought we might have woken them up by now," The Doctor asks, looking up.

"Don't have a mum and dad," she says sadly. "Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt," he says happily, not noticing how his words hit me.

"You're lucky," I mumble, feeling sad all of a sudden, but not knowing what from.

"I know," he looks at me slightly, his smile slowly falling off of his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say, wiping a tear off of my cheek. "Just gotta get some air." I stand and head for the door.

"I'm not scared!" I hear Amelia exclaim as I close the front door. I smile a little before sitting on the step, thinking hard about anything and everything that came to mind.

 _Who am I?_ What _am I? What's my brain capacity? How many things can I think of at one time? Can I put up mental barriers in my head? Would it take long to learn how? What is that noise in the back of my head?_

 **That's a hell of a crack in that wall.**

My ears ring as that echoes throughout my brain. I sit in confusion as the ringing stops.

 **Doc-tor? Is- that- you?**

I try to reply, but I'm sure it's butchered badly.

 **Jo? How are you talking right now? Humans don't have the brain capacity to reply to psychic messages.**

 **Maybe I'm not human.**

 **Hold on for just one second, I'll be downstairs quickly.**

 **Hurry, the TARDIS is making weird noises.**

"What?" I hear exclaimed behind me, and I jump up to get out of his way as he runs to the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" I cry after him, running to meet him.

"The engines are phasing, I've got to go in and fix it," he explains, running around the box, gathering the rope. "A five minute hop into the future should do it."

"But my head-" I start.

"I'll scan you later!" He exclaims, almost angrily. "I'll be back soon."

"People always say that," I say sadly, stopping him as he straddles the edge of the TARDIS. He takes a moment, coming down and looking in my eyes.

"Am I people? Do I even _look_ like people?" I smile a little at this question. "Trust me. I'm-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're the Doctor," I interrupt, grabbing him in a tight hug. "Just come back safely, alright?"

"Always." I release him a moment later, letting him run again.

"Where's Amelia?" I ask finally.

"Right behind you, she's been there the whole time."

"Where's he going?" She asks, looking up at me as I turn around.

"Well you see, this box is a time machine, and it needs to get fixed. The Doctor is taking it a little bit into the future to make sure it's okay," I explain, as simply as I can.

"Can I go?" She asks hopefully, stopping the Doctor once again.

"Sweetie," I start, getting on her level. "It's not safe for you in there, it's very dangerous and could possibly kill you. I don't want you to get hurt, and he'll be back in a few minutes anyway."

"Can I go pack?" She whispers at me. I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Sure, go ahead." She runs back to the house, and I turn to the now disappearing TARDIS. In its place, I see a rather large book I remember seeing before. I walk closer to it, inspecting the cover.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim to the sky, kicking the large copy of _The Sonic Screwdriver and Its Uses_ slightly with my foot.

I sat, flipping through my new book, for a solid twenty minutes before I realized the Doctor didn't come back.


	4. Chapter 4

I trudge up the stairs, my new book heavy in my arms, and tears falling down my face. I hadn't seen Amelia in awhile, so I quickly glance in her room. _Asleep, thank God._ I then notice just how large the crack is, and the noise in the back of my head was getting louder.

 **Prisoner Zero has escaped.**

My eyes narrow in pain as the message blares in my head. _Gonna have to get used to that._ I gaze sadly at Amelia's packed bag before heading out of the room again. Examining the room across from hers, I fall onto the bed. I close my eyes and almost instantly fall asleep.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

* * *

 **Prisoner Zero has escaped.**

The loud voice wakes me with a start. _It's been doing that ever since the Doctor left, it's starting to get old._ I get out of bed and pull on some clothes before heading across the hall to Amy's room.

"Knock knock," I say, tapping lightly on her door. She looks up from her TARDIS drawing and smiles at me.

"Morning," she greets cheerfully.

"Your aunt phoned last night," I tell her, the smile immediately dropping from her face. "She wants you to meet with another psychiatrist today."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that after you bit the fourth one last week, you shouldn't see another so soon." She laughs at that, her smile returning. "You're almost seventeen, you can take care of yourself."

"Thanks Jo."

"So, anyways, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Actually, I'm meeting Rory for breakfast in an hour," she tells me, standing up.

"Oh, well okay. Say hi to him for me, and bring him around sometime."

"Will do." I smile once again and leave the room. Heading back to my room, I pick up my sonic and scan the room. _Normal again, dammit._ I slip it into my pocket and head downstairs, my stomach growling loudly.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I hear from the door.

"Kitchen, Scully!" I yell back, smiling. She enters, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before opening the fridge.

"Is that a pen in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?" She asks jokingly, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Shut up," I smile. "You're the only one in this godforsaken town that believes Amy and me."

 **I have my reasons, you know.**

 **Yeah, I know.**

"Good." She sits at the table, munching on some dry cereal. I pull up a chair and sit across from her.

"You could just have a regular bowl of cereal, you know that right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"So," Scully starts, her mouth full of cereal. "Has anything changed with Prisoner Zero?"

"Not yet," I answer. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Besides the Doctor?"

"Yes, besides the Doctor. I feel like there's something I'm not quite seeing, like it's in the corner of my eye."

"Weird."

"Yeah, it's probably nothing, though."

 **I think we both know this is not nothing.**

"Shut up Scully." I stand from the table, putting her now empty cup into the sink. "Stay as long as you like, show yourself the door when you're ready."

"Where are you going?" She calls as I start up the stairs.

"Investigating."

"Without the Doctor?"

"Obviously."

 **That's my girl.**

I smirk at her statement, opening my bedroom door. Pulling out my sonic, I scan the room again, finding no difference than earlier this morning. I sigh in annoyance and plop on my bed, my eyelids growing heavy. _Just a quick nap, I promise. A quick nap, and you'll wake up with the Doctor by your side. He'll be back for us._

 _"_ In your dreams," I mumble to myself, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Six Years Later, The Doctor's Return**

* * *

I sit in the park, glad that the fresh air is doing some good on me. _Twelve years cooped up in that house, twelve lousy years without the Doctor._ I smile as I remember the little girl we startled when we first landed. _How much she's grown._ I'm startled out of my thoughts when my phone starts ringing, so I quickly answer it.

"Hello Amy!" I say cheerfully.

"He's back," is all she says, and my smile droops from my face.

"When?" I ask in return.

"He barged in here five minutes ago, I hit him with a cricket bat. Come home soon, please."

"I'll be right there, put on your policewoman costume. If he wakes up before I get there, play the part."

"Got it." She hangs up on her end, and I immediately stand up. _This town isn't that big, I can run fast, I can get there in under ten minutes._ I rush to get home, even sprinting down a few side roads to get there quickly. I make it in my record time, 2 minutes and 32 seconds. Skipping steps on the stairs, I stand at the landing short of breath, spying the Doctor handcuffed unconscious to the heater at the end of the hall. Amy comes out of her room, putting her hair in a bun.

"That was fast," she comments, tying her hair back.

"Record," I say before heading into my room to get changed.

 **Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.**

The message blares in my head as I finish putting on my costume. _Great timing! I have to deal with the Doctor and Prisoner Zero at the same time, lucky me!_ I try and push the message to the back of my head, sighing gratefully when I succeed. _Glad Scully taught me a few things._ I walk back out into the hall, noticing how the Doctor is starting to stir.

"Call in for backup, and play along," I whisper quickly to Amy, who reaches for her fake radio on her shoulder.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send us some back up, we've got him restrained," she starts as he finally opens his eyes. He clears his throat and tries to look at her directly.

"Cricket bat, I'm getting cricket bat," he says finally, making me smile.

"You were breaking and entering," I say, wiping the smile from my face. He suddenly tries to stand up, the handcuffs preventing him from doing so.

"Great. Brand new me, whack on the head, just what I needed," he explains, his eyes drifting to me. "You're policewomen."

"And you were breaking and entering," Amy says again, really not letting go of her character.

"I'm looking for Amelia Pond; cute, redheaded, Scottish girl, and Jo; strong headed, independent, blonde woman." My eyes widen a bit at his descriptive words. "I promised five minutes, but the engines were phasing. I'm guessing I went a bit far. Has something happened to them?"

"Those two haven't lived here for a long time," I bluff, staring him in the eyes.

"How long?" He asks again, his face drooping in disappointment.

"Six months," I say randomly, and he leans against the heater.

"No, can't be six months," he says in disbelief. "I said five minutes, I promised."

 **Guess we know how well you keep your promises.**

He looks up at me, but I avoid his gaze to look at Amy.

"Call Sarge, tell him he knows information about Amelia Pond." She does, turning around and whispering nonsense into her shoulder.

"I need to speak with whoever lives in this house right now," The Doctor says, looking at me as if he can see into my soul.

"We live here," Amy states from where she is at the end of the hallway.

"But you're policewomen."

"Yes, and this is where we live! You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" He asks, out of the blue.

"What?" Amy is as confused as I am, but it instantly snaps into place in my head. _Perception filter! That's why if felt out of the corner of my eye._

"How. Many. Rooms?"

"Five," she states matter-of-factly.

"Six," I correct, earning a look of surprise. "Your room, my room, bathroom, spare room, and linen closet." I point at each in turn. "Perception filter." I point to the end of the hallway.

"How do you know that?" Amy asks, almost in disbelief.

"Corner of your eye," I tell her, turning around slowly. Almost as magic, the door appears, and I almost head instantly for it.

"Don't go in there, Prisoner Zero is here!" The Doctor calls, and I stop with my hand on the doorknob.

"Oh yeah?" I respond, turning to look at him. "He's been missing for years, we're sure he's dead. And Prisoner Zero is an alias, we found that out ages ago. Policewomen, remember?" I say, acting like a real policewoman, and open the door and walk in, ignoring the Doctor's shouts of protest. It's dark, and I stumble around for the light switch. I can hear the handcuffs rattling, and the Doctor ask for his screwdriver.

"Must have rolled under the door, is it in there?" He calls, but as I turn on the light, chills travel around my body.

"Rolled under the door, and jumped on the table?" I ask, starting to feel scared.

"Get out of there!" He shouts.

"Gladly!" I turn around, but too slowly as a slimy alien creature floats into my vision. It hisses at me as I panic and stand still, staring. Gathering all my willpower, I rush out the door and into the hallway. I toss the Doctor his sonic, and he quickly locks the door. He tries to get himself out of the handcuffs, but his sonic doesn't work as quickly as it should.

"Oh, what's the big bad alien done to you?" He asks it, as if it could reply. I grab mine out of my pocket and quickly undo the handcuffs when he's not looking.

"Let's get out of here!" Suddenly a man walks out of the room I was just in, growling. _I know what it's called, what is it? Yes! Multi-form!_ Instead of heading for us, he goes into the spare room, allowing us to run down the stairs and out the door.

"Whoa! That shed was in pieces last time I was here," The Doctor tells us, heading for it.

"Yes, and then I fixed it. Come on," I say.

"It looks old, at least ten years." He sticks out his tongue and licks it. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late. Why did you say six months?"

"Why'd you say five minutes!?" I cry back emotionally, and the Doctor falls back slightly.

"Jo," he starts, but I grab his arm and drag him away from the house.

 **You left, the least you could do is remember us.**

 **I did.**

"Barely," I say aloud, getting a sympathetic look from the Doctor.

"Wait a minute, then you're Amelia Pond!" He exclaims, looking at Amy. "You're the little girl."

"You're late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delayed update! I've been doing a lot in life, so I haven't made a lot of time for writing. Here's the next chapter, though. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What happened?" The Doctor asks, confused.

"Twelve years!" Amy exclaims, starting down the road.

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Ha, twelve years!" She says again.

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" He asks, intrigued.

"She kept biting them," I add proudly.

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real," Amy and I say at the same time.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

I immediately turn my head at the sound of the message. _The ice cream van parked ahead with the speakers in the front._ Abandoning the Doctor and Amy, I run for it, quickly asking the man if he knew what it was.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," he answers, confused.

"Doctor," I call as he comes running. "Listen to this." The message plays over and over, not stopping even as we change frequencies, or languages. He listens for a moment before running into the nearby house. I chase after him, mind racing. _So, it can't be just the house, we don't speak Japanese or Chinese or Spanish or French. Well, I speak a little French. Anyway, residence means where something lives, right? And if it doesn't mean the house, then it means... the whole planet._

"We're doing a study in television faults, also crimes," I hear the Doctor say as I try paying attention again. _But if it means the planet, they're gonna blow it up! That's got to need a lot of power, so if we assume based on the planet size it's gonna need a 40% fission blast. Don't know how I know that, but moving on. And they'll need to power up! So, assuming it's a medium sized star ship, we have about 20 minutes._

"Okay, so the message is being broadcasted on every channel in every language," The Doctor states to the others, bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"I'm thinking it doesn't mean the house, I think it means the whole planet." His face falls at my theory.

"Then, if they did want to blow up the planet-"

"40% fission blast, we've got twenty minutes," I finish for him, making him pout.

"I'm usually the only one smart enough to figure these things out, how did you figure this before I did?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll scan me later." He nods slightly before running out of the house, leaving us to trail behind him.

"What sort of weapons do we have?" He asks as he speeds up slightly.

"No guns, no power plants, nothing." I answer, trying to keep up.

"Great, fantastic that is. Twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a post office. And it's shut!" He exclaims, gesturing towards it. "What is that?"

"That would be the duck pond," Amy answers, running to catch up. I start, but a vision dances across my eyes. _A curly haired woman stands slightly behind the Doctor, staring into space as he breaks down crying._ Just as fast as it appeared, it's gone within seconds. I scan the field shortly, spotting a familiar face in scrubs taking pictures of another person. _Why is he taking photos of people when the sun's all wibbly? Unless he knows something..._ I abandon the Doctor and Amy and run towards him, smiling when I reach him.

"Hi Rory. How're you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," he replies, confused.

"Quick question, why are you taking photos of people when the sun's all weird?"

"Well-" he starts, but the Doctor runs over and takes his phone from his hands.

"The sun's gone wibbly, and you're taking photos of people, why?"

"Doctor, I just asked him that question," I cut in, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I didn't hear you. So I asked again," he replies, looking at me for a second before looking back at Rory. "Why?"

"There's no way he can be here," he answers, as my brain starts thinking on its own again. _If he can't be here, then where should he be? What does it take to have a working multi-form?_

"Psychic link!" I exclaim, gaining everyone's attention. "Dormant mind, that's how the multi form is working. And the nearest dormant minds are at the hospital, in a coma."

"How are you doing that?" Amy asks, confused.

"I don't know. My brain does the thinking, and my mouth just does the talking."

"Doesn't matter right now. You three, head to the hospital. I'll be right behind," the Doctor states, turning around. I grab him and wrap him in a hug before he could go, sneaking my hand in his pocket. I grab for the psychic paper while he stands still. "What was that for?" He asks as I pull away, sneaking the paper into my back pocket.

"Hurry up, don't really fancy when my life's on the line," I make up, smiling at him. He nods shortly and runs back towards the house. I turn to the couple, smiling. "Ready?" They both look at me for a moment, before running to catch a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you take from his pocket?" Amy asks as the cab speeds down the road.

"Psychic paper. When you show it to a person, the paper changes to fit what that person thinks it is. For example," I start, taking it out. "Amy, this is my old library card. Rory-" I move the paper over to him as he pays attention. "This is my FBI ID card."

"You're with the FBI? I thought you'd never been to America," he asks incredulously.

"It's psychic paper. I tell you what to see and you see it, basically."

"So, you don't actually work for the FBI?" Rory checks.

"No, Rory. Come on, let's go," I say once the cab gets into the hospital parking lot. We jump out and run inside, but a burly security officer prevents us from going upstairs. I show him the psychic paper and mention something about the government, and he quickly lets us through.

"Dreadfully sorry, ma'am. You won't mention this to the boss, would you?" He asks as we pass.

"If it doesn't happen again, I don't see why we can't let this slide," I tell him, nodding. He nods back, letting us run up the stairs and towards the coma ward. A woman and two children step from behind a corner, startling us.

"I think Dr. Ramsden is dead, and so are the nurses," the woman says.

"Rory," I start, turning my head without taking my eyes off the woman.

"Yeah?" He responds quietly.

"Coma patient?"

"Yeah."

"There was a dog, I swear it was rabid." The voice says again, but comes from one of the little girl's bodies. It seems to catch itself, smiling. "I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? So many mouths." It starts to open it's mouth, revealing its large teeth.

"Run!" I shout at Amy and Rory, pushing them towards the coma ward and locking the door. I sonic it quickly, then place a broom over the handles. "Call the Doctor, now." Amy pulls out her phone and dials his number, talking with him quickly.

"What do you mean, where are we? At the hospital!"

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end, Amelia!" I tell her, analyzing the room for possible ways out. Nothing comes to mind, and I hit my forehead. The door bursts open, the creature standing in the door frame.

"Little Amelia Pond, I watched you grow up. And you, Bad Wolf Tyler. Twelve years, and you didn't know I was there. Waiting for your magic Doctor to remember and return. But not this time," it says, starting to open its mouth again.

"Duck!" Amy shouts, moments before the glass of the window shatters. In climbs the Doctor, looking around for a second.

"Right, hello! Am I late? No, sorry, got three minutes to go, so still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?"

"Take the disguise off, they find you in a heart beat. No one dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay, you came into this world through a crack in space and time. Do it again, just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody. Did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't do you?" Its voice switches to a childish one. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know, doesn't know. The universe is cracked, the Pandorica will open, Silence will fall." The Doctor stays silent for a moment before pointing at the clock.

"And we're off. Look at that. Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working, Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world, quantum fast. The word is out, and that word... is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding this planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here. Oh! And I think they just found us."

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Oh, but this is the good bit. My favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you, in every form you've learned to take on, being uploaded right about... now. And the final score is: no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" He holds his hands in the air as we stare at him. "Oh, I'm never saying that again, fine.

"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't, takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." I watch the creature cock its head to the side, instantly making me tired. I close my eyes and fall to the floor, letting the psychic link be completed.

"No no no no no, you've got to hold on. Jo, don't sleep," I hear the Doctor say, feeling his hands on my cheeks. I hear someone pat his shoulder, and everyone goes quiet.

"Who's that supposed to be?" I hear Rory ask.

"Me," The Doctor replies quietly.

"That looks nothing like you," Amy states.

"One of my past regenerations, different face back then. But you're connected to her, why are you copying me?"

"I'm not," I hear a voice, which I recognize as my own. "Oh, how long she's dreamed that you would remember her. She had forgotten who she was, and she dreamed of her magic Doctor, who'd come to rescue her and tell her who she is. What a disappointment you've been."

"She's dreaming about me because she can hear me," The Doctor says, though unsure of himself. Again, I feel two hands on my cheek and the slight breeze of breath on my face. "Jo, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. Dream about what you saw." The scene dances across my eyes for a moment before I hear myself scream in protest. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

"Silence, Doctor," it hisses out. "Silence will fall."

"The sun, it's back to normal? That's... good, yeah? That means it's over," Rory asks as I start to get up.

"Not quite," I strain to say, holding my head.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go!" The Doctor says into the phone. "Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation, this is a fully established, Level Five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now!"

"Did he just being them back? Did he just save the world and then call the aliens back again?" Rory asks as the Doctor starts for the door. He stops momentarily to think, then turns at the threshold to look at me.

"Why were you dreaming of me?" He asks.

"I-I don't know," I respond. He accepts my answer, for the time being, and finally leaves the room.

"I need a decent shirt, to hell with raggedy!" He exclaims, entering a staff room. He rummages through clothes, picking a few and moving on.

"You just brought the deadly aliens back, the aliens... of death," Rory states, still not believing it. He turns around when the Doctor starts shedding his trousers, which I follow. "Aren't you turning around?" He asks Amy.

"Nope," she states, smirking.

"Yes," I state firmly after her, looking at her. She turns around at my demand. "Doctor, if you could hurry up?"

"On it," he replies, walking past us, draping ties onto Rory's shoulder and dropping coats in his arms. "Geronimo."


End file.
